The present invention is directed to a contact component which, together with at least one other identical contact component at a pregiven grid-shaped dividing distance, is to be inserted in a base housing part of a first modular unit with a distance from one another as needed. The first modular unit plugs into a second modular unit having mating contacts in an arrangement spatially corresponding with the arrangement of the contact components in the first modular unit. The contact components of the first modular unit are also connected to attachment elements of electrical assemblies or components, which differ in their spacial arrangement relative to one another or in their position relative to the second modular unit from the arrangement of those contact components with which they are to be connected.
In electrical systems it is necessary to connect certain modular units with each other in a detachable fashion thereby necessitating electrical connections between them, or respectively, between the functional units respectively contained in them. One modular unit contains the contact components which are engaged with corresponding mating contact components of another modular unit in alignment therewith. It is usual, for example, to provide a modular unit with contact pins which are arranged with a certain spacing. The mating contacts of the other modular unit must then fulfill the function of a jack. These mating contacts are connected to attachment accessories of assemblies, or respectively, components contained in the modular unit. For these attachment accessories which are represented e.g. by wire-type contact pins, usually a certain connection configuration is preset. This preset configuration can deviate from the configuration of the contact components with which they are to be connected e.g. by soldering or clamping. In the event that such a deviation exists, a direct connection is only possible when additional measures are taken. This is particularly disadvantageous with regard to an automized mounting of such modular units. In order to compensate for such a deviation in the configuration of the contacts to be connected, an intermediate plane in the shape of an additional pc board can be used which has correspondingly adapted attachment accessories. Another solution is to deform the attachment accessories for alignment with their respectively appertaining contact points and possibly to provide correspondingly adjusted slide rail guides.